Breaking the Imprint
by Sarah1106
Summary: Seth has loved his bestfriend for a long time now. One problem. She is Paul's imprint. Seth is sick of watching Paul break her heart over and over again, so he decides to take action. Will she decide to break the imprint and love him?


**Juliet's POV**

I'm sitting in my room listening to music just jamming out pretending like everything in life is going to make sense, even though I know it won't ever all make sense. I feel my phone vibrate and see it's a text from Seth.

_Wanna come over to my house and chill? I'm bored I need you PLZ! Lol_

_-Sethy_Bear_

I smile, he seriously always knows when I need someone to take my mind off of my current situation. Said current situation being that Paul strings me along like some love sick puppy and then when he makes me think we have a chance he pushes me away, even though I'm his imprint, isn't he supposed to instantly love me? It's bullshit! The worst part is I fall for it over and over again, my brother Jacob almost killed him last time that happened. I didn't even tell him, the thing is that my brother and all of his friends are actually shape shifters (Aka: Werewolves). They are sworn to protect our people from the Cold Ones (Aka: Vamps).

One night I followed Jake all the way to the clearing when I saw him transform into a huge russet wolf which lead me to find out that my brother is a werewolf that protects our village from vampires and probably other threats I don't know about. That was also the night Paul supposedly imprinted on me. Well their has honestly been no change in his behavior so I'm seriously beginning to doubt that. I'm friends with everyone in the pack, because I grew up with them and I'm only a year younger than most of them. You can probably also tell that I'm kind of the little sister of the pack which means that if you threaten me you threaten them. They're all like 6'2 at the least so they're pretty intimidating to most people. I'm 5'6, so it makes it even worse for me, because my best friend , Seth , is 6'3. He seems to ward off every guy that comes near me. Everyone in the pack can hear what the other is thinking when they are transformed, which lead my brother to find out what Paul did to me, which was break my heart all over again.

Anyways, I'm sick of talking about Paul so moving on. I decided that I was going to go to Seth's and just try to relax, maybe watch some 80s movies, ya know the cheesy usual stuff, but that's Sethy and I for ya.

_YESS! I AM ON THE WAY! _

_-Jules _

I don't know why but I decide to dress it up a little bit, maybe it'll boost my seriously depleted self esteem at the moment. I curl my hair and then pull on a super-cute purple top that hugs me in the right places and let some cleave show, not to much, but just a little tease. I then throw on a pair of denim shorts and some black flats and then I start walking down the stairs and see that most of the pack has decided to relocate to my living room. Including Paul. Grrr…

"Hey Jules, wow what's with the outfit? Someone going somewhere special?" Quil of course has to give me crap. I simply stick my tongue out at him and roll my eyes.

"Yeah, where are you going Jules, and dressed up?" Jake asked me, while giving the annoying 'Concerned Brother' look.

"I'm not dressed up thank you very much, and if you must know I'm going to go over to Seth's house to hang out" I said giving him my famous "Hmphh" looks.

I feel eyes burning into me and I look over to see Paul glaring, but when he sees me looking he turns away. I roll my eyes again at his stupidity.

"Dad's staying at the cabin with Charlie this weekend remember, so I am in charge. What time will you be back?" Jake says with authority.

"Hmmm…well, Oh Mighty Alpha I do remember and I might stay the night" I say casually after mocking him. Sue, Seth's mom, loves me to death so she's pretty comfortable with the idea of Seth and me sleeping in the same room, besides Seth is a gentlemen and would never pull anything. I head a low growl and see Paul once again glaring. He just needs to…uhhh! I don't even know!

"Ahem, It's MR. Oh Mighty Alpha to you missy, and is Sue o.k. with that?" He says being a smartass, because he already knows it's totally cool with her.

"Yes, she has given the go on that, so I assume it's cool?" I say laughing. I hear the room slightly get quiet waiting for Jake's reaction.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, have fun. Tell Seth I said not to keep you up to late, no sugar after 9!" Jake said mocking me and purposely talking to me like I'm a baby, even though he knows I hate that. As I prepared to make a witty comeback pissed off growl shot through the room. We all looked over to see Paul fuming, clenching his fists like he was about to burst.

"You're seriously going to let her spend the night with Seth? He's a teenage boy who is her age! He's probably going to try to get some!" Paul said shaking slightly.

"Nahh my brother isn't as big of a scum as you, besides they look cute together, I'd love to have Jules as my new sister" Leah said casually from the couch knowing it would piss him off even more.

"You've got to be kidding me Jake really?" Paul said angrily.

"I like Seth, and I know that he's not going to try to do something she's uncomfortable with. I trust Seth, I think he's a nice guy, and I know he cares so much about Juliet that he'd never hurt her" Jake said glaring at Paul.

"You know what! Go ahead, go fuck Seth if you want Juliet, I don't give a shit anymore!" Paul yelled at me.

"You never did give a shit! I want you out of my life Paul, all you ever do is cause me to doubt myself and make me think I'm not good enough for you! You don't care about anyone, but yourself! Your pathetic and…and…I HATE YOU!" Jules screamed while tears rushed down her cheeks and she ran out the door towards Seth's house.

In that very moment Paul's sun disappeared from view, his world was nothing but darkness. A feeling of emptiness hit him like lightning. She hated him. His imprint hates him, how was he supposed to live without her? I mean sure, she technically wasn't with him, but she was always there. She has said a lot of things to him, but never that she hated him. It was right then that Paul realized he had pushed away the only girl on this planet that actually cared about him, the girl who loved him so much that she would keep letting him hurt her. Everyone has their breaking point though right? I mean she's never just given up on him. Now she's gone, and he deserved that. What has he done?

Juliet bolted to Seth house as fast as she could. How dare he treat her like she was the bad guy! He was the one who did this, not her! He is the one who pretended to care one moment, and then said he didn't the next! She was always true to him about her feelings, even with him treating her like crap! Not anymore though, never again was she going to fall for his charming smile and sneaky words. Never again. As she reached the faded red house that had become her second home over the years she finally started to slow down. She went up to the door and knocked lightly, the tears in her eyes consuming her vision.

The door opened after what seemed like an eternity and she immediately knew who it was when she heard his concerned words.

"Jules what happened!" Seth's voice rang through her ears giving her comfort. His strong, warm arms wrapped around her tiny frame, which seemed even more vulnerable as she stood on his doorstep crying.

"Paul…I hate him…so much…," Juliet managed to say between sobs, totally soaking Seth's bare chest.

"Aww Jules, I'm sorry, come in" Seth said trying to calm her. He lead her into his room and sat them both on the bed, laying her head on his chest. He hated Paul, he hated him more than anything in this world. He doesn't even realize that Seth would kill for what he had with Jules. Paul doesn't even care that she is broken. I would never hurt her the way he has, she is the most amazing, beautiful, and intelligent woman he has ever met, and the truth is that Seth is completely in love with his pack brother's imprint.

"Seth…am I ugly or something, tell me the truth, I swear I won't get mad." Jules whimpered out searching for some reason that Paul didn't want her.

Seth was shocked. How could she even for one second think she was anything less than gorgeous? He cupped her chin and pulled it up gently so he was looking into her bloodshot, yet still beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Listen to me Jules, Paul is an idiot. You are nothing short of perfect and don't you ever forget that. If he wants to lose you, then he isn't even worth your time. I promise you Juliet, you're going to find a good guy that wants to give you everything your heart deserves, a guy who doesn't even want to open his eyes if he can't see your smile every day. You deserve that Jules. You are the most amazing girl I know." Seth said with such passion that Jules actually thought maybe it could happen, but then remembered the imprint.

"Seth, if an imprint can't even make a guy love me, why should I believe that I'm going to ever find someone to love me back?" I said letting my face drop again.

Seth was heartbroken as he saw the girl he loved hurt so much. He felt his heart pounding in his chest ready to burst. He again lifted her chin gently to keep their eyes locked.

"Screw the imprint Jules, it doesn't matter. You don't need some imprint to tell you who will be the best mate to make puppies with. That's what it's for, and I think it's retarded to force two people together for that purpose. Sam and Emily are made for each other, so what, without the imprint they would still be. So would Jared and Kim. I don't need an imprint to tell me that you're the one Jules. I love you just as much as they love their imprints, so why does it matter? Paul will never love you like I love you." Seth said finally letting his feelings flow freely, and by the look she gave him, it was definitely unexpected. He blushed deeply.

"Seth you…you love me?" Jules said shakily.

"I tried to pretend I didn't, because Paul was your imprint, but I can't do that anymore Jules, I love you and I don't need imprinting to tell me that" Seth said firmly.

She looked at him for a second as if she was thinking about something. She then tilted her chin up and forward to brush her lips against his. And just as he had always dreamed shocks ran through his lips and down his spine, and by the way she jumped slightly pressing a finger to her lip, she did too. As if a new wave of confidence rose through her body she positioned herself further up to better access his lips, before crashing hers against his. She let her hands run through and slightly tug his hair, pulling him closer to her. She felt needed, she felt loved when she was with Seth, which was so different from Paul. He had always made her feel…disposable.

Seth let his hands rest on Juliet's hips as she moved to to straddle his. Their lips stayed connected the whole time, they poured every bit of themselves into the kisses that were becoming more and more intense. Seth bit Jules's lower lip playfully while lightly growling, which immediately made her core heat up. They're bodies moved in sync, as if they were made to be together. All thoughts of Paul, and imprinting were out the window when Seth's lips were on hers. This wasn't kissing, it was so much more than that. It was like both of them finally found their other piece. Wasn't this pretty much what imprinting was though? But the only difference was they didn't love each other because of some magical wolf force, they loved each other because they had the choice to.

Finally once they both started losing their breath, and we're both desperately needing air, they pulled away panting. They never broke eye contact though. Eventually they found the breath to speak.

"Jules, that was better than I had ever imagined." Seth said while leaning in and kissing the top of her head. His arms still wrapped around her protectively.

"I know, I mean aren't I only supposed to want Paul? I need you, I don't want to lose you Seth." Jules said almost begging.

"I promise, you don't need Paul or imprinting. I'm not going to give you up just because some old legend says you belong to another. I know we belong together Jules, imprint or not." Seth said letting his hand stroke up and down her side comforting her.

"Then let's do it Seth, I think we both deserve to be happy. And if we both make each other feel that way, isn't it supposed to be our choice?" I said hoping he would agree.

"Jules, you make me more than happy. I love you" Seth said leaning in and kissing her lips softly.

" I love you too Seth, no matter what" Jules declared before crashing her lips onto his and continuing where they had left off. That was the day that Jules and Seth both finally got what they deserved, each other. No matter what imprinting thought should happen they were going to fight it, and together they could do anything, even break an imprint.


End file.
